


Occupied

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Felicity rambles, Stiles acquires John's gun, Stiles tries to impress Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle asks if someone should be supervising Stiles when he's in the lair but Felicity isn't worried, Roy is keeping him occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up any possible confusion, Sara and Oliver leave to patrol before Felicity gets to the lair.

“Should someone be supervising him?”

Felicity looks up from her babies and sees Diggle looking at Stiles who is sitting on the exercise mats with Roy. “It’s okay, Roy should keep him occupied.”

“Do I want to know?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Roy’s older, model worthy and nothing but trouble with a criminal record,” Felicity shrugs, “he basically ticks everything off Stiles’ list.”

 

Footsteps on the stairs alert them to Oliver’s presence. Felicity’s surprised but happy to see Sara one step behind him. The woman hugs her and when she breaks away Sara tilts her head to Stiles and Roy. Roy is showing Stiles some fancy knife-twirling trick and in turn Stiles is excitedly showing him how to take apart and put back together Diggle’s gun.  


“Should he be playing with that?”

“How the hell did he get that?” Diggle asks, walking away from them to confiscate his weapon back.

Felicity laughs when Stiles pouts as Diggle takes the unloaded gun off him. “He’s trying to impress Roy.”

“Still? They were on the mats together when Oliver and I left for patrols two hours ago. Have they done any training?”

“Nope.”

“Got anything for me Felicity?”

 

Oliver’s question sets the rest of the team into motion. Diggle starts wrapping his hands and wrists while Sara begins throwing knives at a target. Felicity swivels in her chair and smiles at Oliver who is, as usual, ignoring any kind of personal space rules that society has.

 

“Nothing interesting but I’ve got scans looking out for anything that might alert us to illegal activity. I mean we know he’s dodgy but we can’t prove it and I know you’d really like to go put an arrow in this guy but I really like the idea where we turn the information over to Quentin when we have it while you go train my cousin and your protégé.”

“Quentin?”

Felicity sighs. “Is that really all you got from that whole speech? Because I wasn’t even rambling which totally deserves a medal because I’m never on point and I totally was and you know I always pretended that medals were stupid as a child but I always wanted one because I never won anything. I was more like an intellectual grade A student than a sports kid. And now I’m rambling. See Oliver? This is what happens when you ask stupid questions. This is why we don’t have nice things.”

“Who is asking stupid questions?” Stiles calls from across the lair.

Roy rolls his eyes. “You need to ask?”

“Do I need to ask if you’ve done any training while I was gone?” Oliver growled.

 

Felicity takes pleasure in watching Oliver put Stiles and Roy through their paces with training. She’s not sure what’s going on there and it may or may not end up with her cousin, a broken heart and mint chip. Thea and Roy aren’t together anymore though so maybe the whole notion isn’t entirely crazy. Maybe Sara’s right and something is there.

 


End file.
